


Little Ranger

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat between a father and daughter... One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Erm... well, this is the first one-shot/ fan fiction I've written. So, yeah. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Scamp.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Papa?"

Elessar looked up from the book he was reading at his twelve year old daughter. 

"What's wrong Little One?" he asked, closing the book and leaning back in the chair.

"I'm not an elf, am I?"

Elessar blinked. Of all the things he had expected, that was far from it. He sighed and decided just to truthful. 

"No, Scamp, you're not."

The girl nodded. "I thought there was something funny about me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. Why would you think that?"

Scamp shrugged. "I dunno. It's just that Eldarion, Mama, and Regan all have pointed ears and they never stumble, run into things or trip. Then there's me."

Elessar nodded in understanding. Scamp's ears were rounded and she was, to put it lightly, a bit uncoordinated. 

"Don't look down on yourself, kiddo. You may not be an elf, but you are someone special."

"But what am I?"

Now they were getting to the conversation that Scamp had hoped to get to.

Elessar stood up. "Come with me."

Puzzled, Scamp followed her father out of his study and to the armory. Elessar knelt in front of a wooden chest and opened it. Inside was an old leather cloak, a overly used sword, and a collection of leather bound books. 

"C'mere Scamp."

The girl did as she was told and couldn't help but run her fingers over the soft leather. Then she picked up the sword. 

"This was yours?"

"Yes, all of these were mine."

"But why are you showing them to me? Why not Eldarion?"

"Because he will get Anduril one day. That, and he is not dunedain."

"Dunedain? Like that one Ranger you used to tell me stories about?"

Elessar nodded, waiting for her to put two and two together. Suddenly, her head shot up and she looked at her father with wide eyes.

"You were Strider." she breathed, staring at him, astounded that her hero turned out to be her father after all. 

Elessar nodded again. "Yes. The Lord of the Rings book that Sam gave you was all true."

"And I'm...?"

"When you are old enough, you will be Cheiftain."

Scamp looked down at the sword in her hand. A look of fierce determination filled her eyes. She knew that there had been no other female had been Cheiftain before.

"I will be the best Cheiftain and swords woman the Stronghold has ever seen."

Elessar laughed. "You will be the only swords woman in the Stronghold."

"Not much competition then." Scamp shrugged. She looked up at Elessar. "Papa, can I..."

"Take it. The sword is yours."

Scamp grinned and stood up. The sword was a bit too long but when the girl was fully grown, it would be perfect.

"Thank you, Papa."

"You're welcome, Little Ranger."

Scamp dashed away, leaving Elessar to watch as she went. She wasn't elven. She wasn't dunedain. She was both. She would learn to track as a Ranger would and the grace of her mother's people would come. But for now, she was happy being who she was. 

And that was enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what did you think?


End file.
